Looker
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Looker |image=Platinum Looker.png |size=164px |caption=Art from Platinum |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Unknown |relatives=Emma (ward, formerly) |trainer=no |game=yes |generation= , , , |games= }} "Looker" is the codename for an International Police officer who travels the world investigating various villainous teams. He was introduced in as an International Police officer investigating Team Galactic. In Platinum In Pokémon Platinum, Looker is an important character, encountering the multiple times over their journey across Sinnoh. He speaks with odd grammatical constructs, implying that he is not a native speaker of the national language. He first meets the player in Jubilife City, giving them the , and appears often when Team Galactic is near. His motives are clear: his mission is to stop Team Galactic from causing havoc in the Sinnoh region. He is then met again at the Valley Windworks, right after Team Galactic flees from the area. Disappointed in just missing them, he searches the area for clues, which leads him somehow to the Team Galactic Eterna Building, where Team Galactic have kidnapped Rad Rickshaw's Pokémon. Looker infiltrates the building by disguising himself as a . The player next encounters Looker at the Veilstone Game Corner, if one decides to look there. If not, then he will appear after the player and / battle the Galactic Grunts in front of the Galactic Warehouse. He leads the player into the warehouse and realize that the inner door is locked. He also finds , leaving the player to take it. Looker will appear once the player goes to Team Galactic HQ and talks to the Grunt outside. He will reveal that he has the and will tell the player to meet him in the Galactic Warehouse. Once there, he will open the door and go down to investigate. Inside the headquarters, he will not be seen until the player reaches the meeting room, where he is seen eavesdropping on a gathering of members of Team Galactic. He will tell the player to listen to their meeting with him. When it is over, he will leave again. Later, he gives the player a when they are about to go off to the Spear Pillar. When Cyrus retreats into the Distortion World, Looker shifts his investigation towards Charon, who has taken control of the team. This is because Looker stumbles upon Charon's notes of his plans back at the Team Galactic HQ. He is not seen again until after the player defeats the Elite Four, when they journey to Stark Mountain. Here he is seen in the final stages of his investigation, arresting Charon and ending Team Galactic's reign of terror once and for all. After this, he can be found in the Veilstone Game Corner. He mentions that he wants to spend his remaining time in Sinnoh to teach new moves to his Pokémon. Disguises Looker is shown to be quite good at disguising himself. His prime disguise is that of a Team Galactic grunt. At Stark Mountain, before he apprehends Charon, he disguises himself as a . In Black and White Looker is found in , where he is assigned to capture the Seven Sages of Team Plasma after the events at N's Castle. He first meets the player at their home in Nuvema Town, after the player defeats Team Plasma at N's Castle. He appears disguised as the player's mom, only to realize that he forgot to remove his disguise. He asks for the player's assistance in finding the Seven Sages, and gives the player a . Looker will appear upon finding each sage to take him into custody. After apprehending the final sage, Looker tells the player that N was seen in a distant land with a Pokémon. In X and Y Looker has traveled to the Kalos region on an assignment to find and arrest Xerosic but keeps his affiliation with the International Police a secret from the player, introducing himself as a detective recently located to Lumiose City. The player first meets him after receiving an invitation to come to Looker Bureau over the Holo Caster, the first time they enter Lumiose City after upgrading the . Looker signs the player on as his assistant in his fight for justice, and the two begin taking on cases together. During their first case, he meets a homeless young girl named Emma and her named Mimi, whom he decides to take under his wing. He becomes a father-figure to the girl, but because of their poor living conditions, Emma feels she is a burden to Looker and decides to look for a job to help support him. She finds a job at Lysandre Café and her employer turns out to be none other than Xerosic, who uses Emma as a test subject for a special suit that has a cloaking device and can power up any Pokémon the user has. Xerosic remotely controls the suit and makes Emma commit various crimes (although she is completely unaware of what she is doing). Looker and the player manage to rescue her, and Looker arrests Xerosic and leaves Kalos. He leaves a letter with Mimi that reveals his real position as a member of the International Police, and that he has paid for the property in full so that Emma may continue to call the bureau home, and use it however she pleases. He also transfers his codename 'Looker' to the player character (this is merely a story point and has no impact on the gameplay). In these games, his strange style of speech is significantly scaled back. It is also strongly suggested that his Croagunk was killed during a case sometime in the past. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Looker appears in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in the Battle Resort. He suffers from amnesia due to an unknown reason. He is washed up shore, and is soaking wet when the player found him. A woman brought him to her cottage to dry himself up. At the cottage, he gives the player the . In Sun and Moon After the player becomes the , Looker appears with his superior, Anabel to investigate the Ultra Beasts, having received orders from the International Police. To this end, he collaborates with the player to capture the Beasts and prevent them from wreaking havoc. Looker is tasked to stand by for back-up as he does not have any Pokémon, and he frequently shows concern for Anabel as she becomes exhausted over the missions. It is revealed that, ten years prior to the events of Sun and Moon, Looker was part of a three-person team that included himself, Nanu, and an unnamed Faller. At this time, Looker had a code name, 100kr. His team was tracking down a , but when they found it, a moment of pity from Looker resulted in the untrained Faller losing her life. Unbeknownst to Looker, the International Police had sent the woman as bait, since Ultra Beasts are drawn to Fallers. After their mission, Looker and Nanu discovered an unconscious Anabel on the shore of Poni Island, having lost most of her memories. Looker also reveals that Nanu was his superior when he first joined the International Police. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Looker is found outside of the police station on where he gives the player a . He comments that Alola is a peaceful place and has no need to worry for people trying to create a new world or liberating Pokémon from their Trainers. However, he has a certain concern about Team Skull. Looker is later seen in Poni Grove alongside Anabel, telling her to enjoy her vacation in the Alola region. He serves as a bodyguard to Anabel who wishes to train her Pokémon at the Battle Tree. He gives the player a and leaves. Category:Platinum characters Category:Black and White characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters